Brookella
by WickedWichoftheWest08
Summary: What happens when Brooke has two stepbrothers and an abusive stepfather named Henry? Find out in the city of Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 days before school started in Tree Hill. Brooke was getting ready to go over to Payton's when her two stepbrothers came into her room.

"What do you want?" asked Brooke still packing.

"Dad says you can't go to Payton's house today." Said Collin

"What why?" asked Brooke now very upset.

"Because you have chores to do." Said Daniel.

Brooke hearing this decides to go ask her mother about this, but instead of seeing her mother, she sees her stepfather Henry instead.

"Henry why can't I go to Payton's?" asked Brooke.

"Because I said so." Stated Henry.

"But Payton and I have planned this for weeks and mom said that I can!" yelled Brooke.

Just then, Henry slapped her in the face.

"Are talking back to me? I said that you can't go." Then he slapped her again.

"I'm going if you say I can or can't." stated Brooke.

After that, Henry started beating Brooke up for what she said. Collin and Daniel just stood there and watched their father beat Brooke up.

"NOW CALL PAYTON AND TELL HER THAT YOU CAN'T COME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Henry.

Brooke walked back to her room covered with bruises.

"Hey Payton it's me Brooke I called to let you know that I won't be able to come over tonight ."

"Why?"

"Because Henry said that I can't. I tried to get him to say yes but you know the rest."

"Don't tell me he beat you up again?"

"You got it. Well I'll see you on Monday okay."

"Okay. Hey Brooke do you want me to pick you up on Monday and take you to and from school?"

"That would be great. Thank you Payton."

"No pro. Later."

"Later."


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday while Brooke was waiting for Payton to pick her up Collin and Daniel who are new juniors at the school drove. When Payton and Brooke got to Tree Hill High, they caught up with Nathan Scott who was dating Payton.

"Brooke what happened to you?" asked Nathan.

"Oh I fell down the steps." Lied Brooke.

"You fell?" asked Nathan who was not buying it.

"Yes I fell. God what's the big deal?" said Brooke.

Just then, the bell rang.

"God what do we have first period?" asked Payton.

"Um Drama." Replied Brooke.

"Well I'll see you two at English." Said Nathan kissing Payton good buy.

On the way to class, Collin and Daniel stop Brooke and Payton.

"What do you two want?" asked Brooke.

"Show us to our class." Demanded Daniel.

"Go ask the teacher that's what their there for." Replied Brooke.

"If you don't take us to our class than our dad is going to punish you." Said Collin.

"I don't care what Henry does to me okay." Said Brooke walking away with Payton.

When Brooke and Payton got to Drama, their teacher gave them their books and told them what this school year was going to include. Actually, that was what happened in all of their classes.

When Brooke got home she was greeted by Henry.

"I herd that you did not take Collin and Daniel to their classes today." Said Henry.

"You herd right. I told them to go to the teachers for instructions." Explained Brooke.

"Are you talking back to me young lady?" asked Henry.

"No I'm just telling you what happened, that's all." Said Brooke.

Just then, Henry slapped Brooke across the face.

"From now on whatever Collin, Daniel, or I tell you to do you will do it am I understood?" asked Henry.

"No I will no…."

Henry then punched her in the stomach.

"Am I understood?" asked Henry even louder.

"Y-yes you are understood." Sobbed Brooke.

"Good now go to your room. At 6:00, I want you to make dinner. Now go." Yelled Henry.

When Brooke got to her room, it was only 5:45. At 6:00, Brooke made spaghetti for dinner. After everyone ate, she cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed.

At 12:00 a.m., Collin and Daniel came into Brooke's room.

"Who's there?" asked Brooke.

"Just us." Replied Daniel.

"What do you want?" asked Brooke getting very nervous.

Just then, Collin put duck tape on Brooke's mouth. Then Daniel tied Brooke's hand to her bed. After that, Collin striped Brooke until she was completely naked. Then both boys raped her until 2:00a.m. then left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Brooke was acting stranger than usual. She took Collin and Daniel to all of their classes and was quiet all day.

"Brooke what is wrong with you? Did something happen? Say something." Begged Payton, but Brooke did not answer all she did was walk away.

"What's wrong with Brooke?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know she won't talk to me but I'm going to the library and go on the Internet to see if I can find out? Do you want to come with me?" asked Payton.

"How about we go to my house and look there?" suggested Nathan.

"Okay." Replied Payton.

* * *

After school instead of going home with Payton, Brooke went home with Collin and Daniel. Seeing this Payton and Nathan both hurried to Nathan's house and went on his computer to search the web. Before searching the web, Payton wanted to see if Brooke was on her AOL im or not. To her disappointment, Brooke was not even online, so Payton got strait to work. When Payton was at the first thing she searched for was 'how would a person react if they have been raped'. About _44067 articles were there, so she just picked the first one, which was titled_** COMMON FEELINGS AFTER A RAPE**When she got to the web site in the first paragraph she read 'Rape victims experience a broad range of physical and emotional conditions. The following are some of the feelings you may experience after being raped. A counselor can help you with deal with these feelings. With time and professional assistance, a victim can move beyond his or her rape experience.'

"Anything" asked Nathan.

"None that will explain Brooke's behavior today, but I will keep on reading." Replied Payton.

When she got to the title **Self-blame and shame there she found what she has been looking for. It read '**Feelings of guilt and shame are also frequent reactions. Because of misconceptions about rape, victims may blame themselves, doubt their own judgment, or wonder if they were in some way responsible for the assault. Feelings of guilt and self-blame may be reinforced by the reactions of others, who, because of prevalent myths about rape, may blame the victim or criticize his or her behavior. You may also feel ashamed. Some victims describe feeling dirty, devalued, and humiliated as a result of a sexual assault. Feelings of shame are sometimes a reaction to being forced by the assailant to participate in the crime.'

" I found it." Yelled Payton.

When Nathan got to the computer to see what Payton found he was surprised.

"You think that Brooke was raped? By who?" asked Nathan.

"Well it was either Henry or Collin and Daniel." Explained Payton.

Just then, Payton reached for Nathan's phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Nathan.

"I'm calling Brooke and asking her what is wrong." Explained Payton.

When Payton finished dialing Brooke's number no one answered.

"No answer? " asked Nathan.

"No But I will talk to her tomorrow." Stated Payton.

* * *

That night back at Brooke's everyone was a sleep. It was 2:00 a.m. when her door opened and she quickly awoke.

"W-who's there?" asked Brooke more scared then she was last night.

"I am very proud of you Brooke. You did just as I asked you to do so I decided to give you a reward." Said Henry.

"W-what type of r-reward?" asked Brooke now shaking.

"My type of reward." Replied Henry.

Just then, Henry pulled out of his bathrobe two pairs of handcuffs and put them on Brooke's hands and feet after he striped her. Then he put duck tape on her mouth. After he got Brooke in the position that he wanted her to be in, he took off his robe and there he was already naked. Then you can already guess what happened. Your right he raped her until 4:30 a.m. then left her room after taking his handcuffs with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I have gotten a lot a reviews when people asked me when prince charming a.k.a. Lucas comes in to the picture well that will happen very soon. Here are some of the reviews I got from chapter 3.

Mrs. Jason Morgan

That's really sad what's happening to Brooke...hope she talks to Peyton. update soon

Mrs. Marissa Murray

wow this is a great story, um the only thing i have a problem with is that Peyton is spelled wrong, but thats ok I used to spell it wrong all the time, so no biggie. Update soon, and try to make the chapters a little longer, or post two at a time, lol...please please please! oh and when does lucas come into the story?

Marissa Atwood

i love this story, its very intersting

mariaha

like i said be4 thats some powerful stuff, but when does luke come in?

Queen-Chick

I have just one thing to say about Henry: sick perverted monster.

* * *

The next day at school Peyton tried to talk to Brooke but Brooke just walked away. On her way to British literature when she bumped into a student who was standing infront of the door.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry. Are you alright?" asked the student.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Thanks." Replied Brooke.

"My name is Lucas by the way."

"My name is Brooke. It was nice meeting you." Said Brooke walking away.

"You to." Said Lucas.

Lucas was a very smart and handsome person. He has a step brother whom you already know. His name is Nathen. Lucas love to read poetry and plays. He hangs out with a girl named Haley but we will learn more a bout her later.

When both Lucas got to Britesh Litureture he saw Brooke stitting by herself.

"Need some company?" he asked.

"Oh it's you. I didn't know that you took Britesh Litueture?" Brooke replied.

"Well I do. Why are you sitting here by yourself?" asked Lucas.

"I don't talk to that meny people."

"Now I know that, that is a lie because every day at lunch I see you in a swarm of people."

"Well that was before……" Brooke stoped herself before she could even finish.

"Before what?" asked Lucas looking conserned.

"Nothing."

"I know that you are lieing. Come on tell me. I promise that I won't tell." Begged Lucas.

"I- I- I can't. I got to go." said Brooke leaving the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

After Brooke left, Lucas found her notebook that had written MY LIFE TURNED BAD.

"What the?" said Lucas.

When he opened to the first page, it was dated.

Monday

Today Collin put duck tape on my mouth. Then Daniel tied my hand to my bed. After that, Collin striped me until I was completely naked. Then both boys raped me until 2:00a.m. then left. I wish I could tell someone but I bet no one will understand.

Then Lucas went to the second page and read.

Tuesday

This morning Henry came in and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and put them on my hands and feet after he me. Then he put duck tape on my mouth. After he got me in the position that he wanted me to be in, he took off his robe and there he was already naked. EWWW! Then you can already guess what happened. Your right he raped me until

4:30 a.m. then left my room after taking his handcuffs with him.

"So that is why she did not want to talk or be with anyone." Said Lucas.

Right away Lucas ran to find Haley but instead bumped into Peyton.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" Peyton yelled

"Sorry. Wait are you friends with Brooke?"

"Yes why?"

"Did you know that she was raped?"

"How do you know that?"

"I found her journal and read two of the pages."

"What journal?"

"This one." Lucas then pulled out the journal and gave it to Peyton.

"Oh my God." Whispered Peyton.

"So I guess you didn't know?"

"No. I had no idea."

"Peyton what are you doing here and with him?" asked Nathan now jumping to conclusions.

"He found out that Brooke had been raped." Said Peyton.

"How?" asked Nathan.

"Look I got to go." Said Lucas now walking away.

"Hey Luke what's up?" asked Haley.

"What would you do if you knew that someone had been raped?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that some one in t his school has been raped."

"Why didn't you tell the principal?"

"Well I bumped into Peyton and Nathan on my way to fined you and they kind'ove took my evidence."

"WHAT?"

"Well they are friends of the person who was raped."

"Lets find them now and then all four of us will go talk to the principal or the police."

Both Haley and Lucas left the school to look for Peyton and Nathan. It didn't take them that long to find them. They were both talking to Brooke.

When Lucas and Haley went up to them they saw that Brooke was crying.

"Thanks a lot ASSHOLE!" yelled Brooke as she got into Collin and Daniel's car that was a block away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Reviews

Marissa Attwood-very very intersting. didnt get the last part as well as I did the rest

Mrs. Jason Morgan- That was really good...I hope Lucas can help Brooke

Queen-Chick - Ouch! Lucas was trying to help, but reading Brooke's journal WAS an extreme violation of her privacy! So, Haley has shown up! Nice. I can't wait to read what happens next. Please update soon!

Chapter 4 Reviews

Faith- YAY you updated! it was really really good! please update soon!

Kyo's Lover- That was a great chapter, but kinda of sad, too. I am glad that Lucas has finally been introduced into the story. I wished that Brooke would open up to Lucas at the least, since she won't talk to Peyton since whatever happened. Keep up the great work on your story. Please update your story as soon as you can!

Queen-Chick- Woo-hoo! Prince Charming a.k.a Lucas has arrived! Great chapter! Short, but great! Please update soon!

Authors Note:

Thank-you for all of your reviews I hope that as the story progresses it will keep you interested.

* * *

When Brooke, Collin, and Daniel got home, they were all greeted by Henry.

"How was school?" Asked Henry.

"It was great dad. Collin and I got an A on that report in English." Said Daniel.

"Do you have any homework?" Asked Henry.

"Yes." Replied Collin.

"Then Brooke will do it because we have a football game to go to." Said Henry leading the boys out to the car.

When they were gone, Brooke did all of Collin, Daniel, and her homework. When she was finished Collin, Daniel, and Henry got home and went to bed.

* * *

That night Henry came into Brooke's room with a knife.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He said in an evil voice.

"W-what's wrong." Asked Brooke in fear.

"You didn't tell anyone about what I did to you did you?" asked Henry with the knife close to Brooke's left arm.

"No. I didn't tell a soul." Replied Brooke shaking and trembling in fear.

"Don't lie to me you FUCKING HORE." Yelled Henry.

Just then, Henry dug the knife into Brooke's arm and moved it across her arm.

"STOP IT. NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Brooke, but Henry kept on doing it until half of her arm was cut.

"Let this be a warning to you." said Henry as he left the room.

When he was gone Brooke's bed and her arm were covered in blood. She took one of her sheets and tied it on her left arm where the womb was.

* * *

The next morning Brooke got into the bathroom and cleaned up the womb on her arm. She raped it up and after she finished, got ready for school as if nothing happened. When she got to school Nathan and Peyton were there to greet her.

"Oh my god Brooke what happened to your arm?" asked Peyton in concern.

"Nothing." Replied Brooke trying to walk away. As she did, Nathan grabbed her right on her womb.

"OWWWWWWW!" Yelled Brooke in pain. When Nathan let go, Brooke's arm was covered in blood.

"Lets get her to the nurses office." Said Lucas who had just came up to the group with Haley.

When they got to the nurses office Brooke went in and took a seat.

"Okay the rest of you go to class. (When they all left the nursed continued to look at Brooke's arm.) What happened?"

"I accidentally cut myself." Said Brooke.

"Doing what?"

Silence.

"What are all of these bruises from?"

Brooke didn't answer. Just then, Lucas came in with Brooke's Journal.

"I can answer that question." Replied Lucas.

When Lucas gave the nurse the journal Brooke was cursing like crazy.

"I'll be right back." Said the nurse going into the other room.

"Are you trying to be a pain in the ass?" asked Brooke.

"I'm trying to help."

"You want to help, THEN STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" yelled Brooke.

All of a sudden, there was a police officer that came in to the room.

"Are you Brooke?" asked the officer.

"Yes why?" replied Brooke.

"Please come with me."

"Why?"

"You are going to the hospital."

"No I am not."

Just then the paramedics came in and put her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you coming with us?" asked the Paramedic to Lucas.

Lucas looked at Brooke then said, "Wait one minute please."

Lucas then ran to get Brooke's journal from the nurse then paramedics, Brooke and Lucas all went to the Tree Hill Hospital. While Brooke was in a room being examined, Lucas showed the doctors her journal. When the doctors confronted Brooke with this she denied everything. All they did was stitch her up then released her.

When Brooke got home she was confronted with Henry, Daniel, Collin, and to her surprise, she saw Peyton and Nathan unconscious.

"What's going on?" asked Brooke.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DID NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED IN THIS HOUSE. BUT AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE YOU LIED BECAUSE THESE TWO FRIENDS OF YOURS KNEW!" Yelled Henry.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Oh yes it was Collin and I saw you tell them."

"Stop lying."

Just then, Henry punched Brooke in the face then the stomach.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY SON A LIER YOU BITCH!" Yelled Henry.

"Okay just please let them go I will do **_anything you want me to do."_** Begged Brooke.

"Fine but you will not tell them what had happened here understood?"

"Yes."

"Good now get some water."

Brooke did what she was asked. When Peyton and Nathan awoke, they were at school in Nathan's car.

"Now that that is taken care of I want you to put on a strip performance in thirty minutes." Ordered Henry.

After thirty minutes went by Brooke was ready to strip right in front Henry, Collin, and Daniel. The music she choose was from Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Janet Weiss I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before

Columbia You mean she?  
Magenta Uh huh

Janet Weiss I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more

Magenta and Columbia More, more, more!

Janet Weiss I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down

Magenta and Columbia Down, down, down!

Janet Weiss And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
And I need action

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Columbia Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
Magenta I wanna be dirty   
Columbia Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Magenta Creature of the night

Janet Weiss Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

Rocky Horror Creature of the night  
Brad Majors Creature of the night?  
Dr. Frank-N-Furter Creature of the night  
Magenta Creature of the night  
Riff Raff Creature of the night  
Columbia Creature of the night  
Rocky Horror Creature of the night  
Janet Weiss Creature of the night!

Brooke danced until she was totally naked. Henry then made her make out with him, Collin, and Daniel to that song for 2 hours each.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Hey reader's I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for me to up date. I got a writer's block. I hope that that hasn't stopped you from wanting to know what happens next in my story. I hope that you enjoy it and please tell me what you think of it. Thank you.

Chapter 8

The next day at school Brooke looked like hell. Her hair wasn't brushed like it normally was. She had dark rings under her eyes, and her face was covered in black and blue marks. When Peyton saw her friend she ran right up to her.

"Hey Brooke. What happened to you?

"What the hell do you want?" asked Brooke in a sarcastic voice.

"I was just worried about you. Is every thing okay?"

"Look why don't you just leave me the hell alone. From this point on I don't even know you. The only time you and I will ever speak to each other is if we have any projects to do and we are partnered up other then that just stay out of my fucken way." After Brooke said that she walks off to her class leaving Peyton alone in the hall.

When Brooke got to her British literature class she was greeted with Lucas.

"Hey. My God you look like death. Are you okay?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Caring about me? I mean all you men are all the same." Sobbed Brooke.

"You mean that we are all like your step father and step brothers?"

Brooke quickly looked at Lucas with confusion.

"How did you know about that?"

"I know that you are going to be mad at me but I sort'ove read your journal." Said Lucas getting Brooke's journal out of his backpack.

"Hey Brooke." Yelled Nathan running down the hall to where Brooke and Lucas were standing.

"What?"

"I'll see you in class." Said Lucas now going into the class room.

"What the hell did you do to Peyton?"

"None of your god damn business."

"What has gotten in to you?"

"Nothing god what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you don't mind talking to that low life Lucas but yet you won't talk to your real friends like me and Peyton."

"Why should I? You and Peyton stuck your noses where they didn't belong, like you guys always do."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now why don't you both stop trying to figure out what is wrong with me and start doing what you two do best."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe fucken each other."

SLAP!

Nathan slapped Brooke in the face. Brooke quickly placed her right hand on her right cheek where Nathan had slapped her.

"God Brooke I...I'm sorry." Apologized Nathan now trying to hug Brooke.

When Brooke felt Nathan's hands on her shoulders she had flash backs of Henry, Collins, and Daniel rapping her and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO! STOP IT"

"Brooke what's wrong?" asked Nathan in shock of her out burst.

Quickly Mr. Johnson her British literature and all of her class mates that were already in the class room along with some other teacher's came out to see what was going on. When they all got to the scene they saw Nathan trying to comfort Brooke who was on the ground still screaming and in tears.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" she yelled.

Mr. Johnson asked Nathan what had happened and Nathan told him everything while Lucas went over to Brooke to try and calm her down. To everyone's surprise Lucas did calm Brooke down.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Its okay Brooke. It's okay. Their not going to hurt you. Shhhh. Calm down." Said Lucas in a low soothing voise to where only he and Brooke could hear what he was saying.

"Oh my god Brooke are you okay?" asked Daniel who had pushed though the crowd to get to her.

When Brooke looked into Daniel's eyes she saw something that she never saw in his eyes before. She saw worry, and remorse.

'What had happened to the mean and non caring Daniel that I know?' she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After school when Brooke, Collins, and Daniel got to their house they were as usual greeted by Henry. Henry told Brooke to do her usual jobs and then told Collins that the two of them were going to the basketball game at the school.

"Why can't I go?" asked Daniel with anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Well someone has to make sure that Brooke does all of her jobs and stays out of trouble. And I will promise you that the next game I will take you. Now come on Collins lets go. We can pick up some food on the way."

Like that Henry and Collins were gone. Brooke was now in her room doing both her homework, Collins homework, and Daniel's homework. At 5:30 Daniel knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Brooke who was now starting on Daniel's homework.

"Hey, um…I was wondering if you wanted me to um…do my homework instead of you doing it." Said Daniel.

"What? What it in the world is wrong with you? I mean first you are mean as hell to me and now you want to be buds. What's up?" Asked Brooke in confusion.

"Look I…it wasn't my idea or my will to harm you in any way."

"Right. Will you stop with the B.S. already? If you never wanted to hurt me then why did you?"

"Look you know how my dad and Collins threaten you all of the time."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well they do the same to me or at least Collins does."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because well when my dad told me that he was going to remarry I was tick, but once he told me that I would have a new sister my anger turned to joy."

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted a sister. You see ever since Collins and I were young he had always bullied me around and I thought that if I had a new sibling then…"

"He would have some one else to bully instead of you?"

"No, then I would have a sibling who treated me with respect. Look I'm sorry for the way that I have treated you and I know that I can never take back what I've done, but I just want you to know that thanks to you I think that I can finally stand up to my brother."

"Wow. So what did I do?"

"In away you stood up to them even though they hurt you. And well that took guts."

"Daniel…"

"And I want you to know that from now on I will help you out in any way that I can. Even if I get beaten up for doing it."

Just then Brooke began to cry because for the first time she understood why one of her step brother's was hurting her for the reason that he was.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Daniel with concern.

"Yes I'm fine. And I want to thank you for what you said." After Brooke said that she got out of her chair and went over to Daniel and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome."

The next day when Daniel, Collins, and Brooke got to school Collins quickly ran off with several of his friends leaving Daniel and Brooke alone with each other. Brooke then saw Peyton getting out of her car.

"Hey Daniel I want you to meet someone." Said Brooke pulling Daniel along with her in the direction that Peyton was. When they were near Peyton Brooke was the first one to speak. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey Brooke. Who is this?"

"First I want to apologize for the way that I acted towards you yesterday."

"Hey Brooke I understand. Now will you tell me who this is?"

"Oh sorry um…Peyton this is my younger step Brother Daniel. Daniel this is my best friend Peyton."

"Wow who would have thought that my sister would have a beautiful friend such as yourself." Said Daniel.

"Your st…st…step brother?"

"Yeah." Said Brooke with a big smile on her face that nether Daniel or Peyton had ever seen in a very long time.

"Hey Peyton." Said Nathan who had just walked up to them.

"Hey Nate look I want to apologize for the way that I acted yesterday."

"Its okay Brooke and I'm sorry that I hit you."

"Wait you hit my best friend?" asked Peyton.

"Hehehe."said Nathan with a semi innocent smile.

"You hit my sister?" asked Daniel.

"Wait your sister?" asked Nathan now with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. Um…Nathan I want you to meet my little step brother Daniel. Daniel this is Nathan Peyton's boy friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nathan."

"Ya…huh?"

Just then the bell rang that told them that they had 10 minutes to get to class.

"We'll explain it all at lunch." Said Brooke patting Nathan on the head. Then she grabbed Daniel's arm and together the both of them walked each other to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Brooke's British literature class she caught up with Lucas.

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas then turned around and when he did he saw Brooke.

"Yeah. What's up Brooke?"

"Look I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friend today?"

"Is it okay if I bring along one of my friends?"

"Sure."

"Okay then I will see you at lunch."

"See you at lunch."

At lunch Brooke told everyone to be outside. When Nathan, Peyton, and Daniel were there Brooke was wondering where Lucas was.

"Hey." Said Lucas who had come up right behind Brooke.

"Hey. Um…well I guess I should introduce you all. Um…Lucas this is my best friend Peyton, Her boyfriend Nathan who I think you already knew, and this is my little brother Daniel. Guys this is Lucas and?"

"Oh um this I my best friend Haley."

"Hi."

When everyone was seated Brooke and Daniel told them about what had happened yesterday between the two of them. Everything was perfect until…

"What in the world is this?" asked Collins to Daniel.

"This is what we call lunch." replied Brooke.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her so why don't you go over to where ever you came from and disappear." Said Lucas.

"Why don't you shove your lunch up your ass."

"Hey no one picks on my brother except for me." Said Nathan. Everyone then went quiet for a few seconds because Nathan had never called Lucas his brother at all.

"Fine. Oh but I must tell your brother that his _girlfriend _fucks like a tiger."

Brooke then went completely red. Not only did Collins say that she 'fucked like a tiger' but that she was Lucas's girlfriend.

"Why don't you tell them that you and dad raped her?" Yelled Daniel in Brooke's defense.

Just then everyone that was outside went quiet. Collins turned and looked at his brother who was now shielding Brooke.

"Well you did too."

"But not under my free will."

"That's enough Daniel." Said Brooke with her hand on Daniel's shoulder telling him to sit back down.

"What you now listen to this hoe?"

"For your information I am not a hoe. That would be you and Henry." After Brooke said that she maid the mistake of getting up to throw away her trash.

Collins then quickly took out his pocket knife and before anyone could stop him he stabbed Brooke in the stomach. When he tried to stab her again Daniel shielded her and the got stabbed himself. When Collins tried to run both Nathan and Lucas ran after him. Peyton ran to get a teacher while Haley stayed with Brooke and Daniel.

When a teacher finally came out Haley had already called the ambulance. It only took them about 6 minutes because their school was right by the hospital and the police came right behind them.

The police arrested Collins for attempted murder and Brooke and Daniel were rushed to the hospital with Nathan with Daniel and Lucas with Brooke. Peyton and Haley stayed behind to tell the teacher what had happened.

After Peyton and Haley told the principle about what happened they were allowed to leave early to go to the hospital to be there for their friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello? Yes this is he…What?...I see… Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes I understand….Okay thank you. She will not get away with this."

Back at the Hospital Nathan, Lucas, Haley, and Peyton were all in the waiting room waiting for ant word on how Brooke and Daniel were doing.

"So Nathan why did you say 'no one picks on my brother except for me'?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know why?" 

"Just asking."

"Who is here for a Ms. Brooke Davis and a Mr. Daniel Salmon?" asked a nurse who had come over.

"We are." Answered everyone at once.

"Okay um well Mr. Daniel's injury was not that bad. All we had to do was just give him about 6 stitches. While Ms. Brooke Davis was another story."

"How is she?" asked Lucas and Peyton in deep concern.

"Well did the attacker stab her two times?" asked the doctor.

"We don't know we really didn't get a good look." Answered Haley.

"Oh well the reason why I ask is because we found two very deep stab wombs. One in her stomach and the other was in her left side." Explained the doctor.

"What?" asked Peyton.

"And another thing did any of you know that she had had her arm cut?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah. I knew." Answered Lucas.

"Did you also know that it was infected and was reopened about 5 hours after stitching?"

"No I didn't."

"Does anyone of you know if she was abuse and raped at all?"

"We all knew." Answered Nathan putting his arm around Peyton.

"Okay well then can you tell me how long this has been going on?"

"I think it had been going on for about four years or maybe even more." Replied Peyton in tears.

"If you all knew that this was happening then why didn't you report it to the police or someone?"

"Because we had no proof." Replied Peyton now in even more tears.

Just then Henry stormed into the hospital up to where everyone was standing.

"How is my son?" he asked.

"Your son is fine sir." Answered the Doctor.

"Why don't you ask about your step daughter Henry?" asked Peyton and Nathan.

"You mean that you are Brooke Davis's step father?" asked the doctor.

"Yes I am."

"Did you know if she was abuse and raped at all?"

"What? She was what?" asked Henry putting on a very clever act.

"Oh why don't you just shove it Henry. You know all about it." Stated Peyton in an angry voice.

"Why would you say that?" asked the doctor.

"She says that because he is the one who abuse and raped her." Answered Nathan in anger.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I saw you." Said Lucas quickly.

Henry turned and stared at Lucas as did Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and the doctor.

"You what?" asked Haley.

"How?" asked Peyton.

"When?" asked Henry in an angry and annoyed voice.

"I saw you literally beat Brooke up and I also saw I think it was Collins stab her on the arm while Daniel was standing in the corner watching in horror. It was I think um a few days ago while I was running around dribbling my basketball when I saw it." Explained Lucas.

"Is what he is saying true Mr. Salmon?" asked the doctor.

"No it is not. I would never hurt my step daughter." Replied Henry.

"Is that what Brooke would say if the doctor and police ask her?" asked Haley with out a doubt that Lucas was telling the truth.

"Or better yet doctor why don't you look at her journal that I have." Said Lucas getting out Brooke's journal and was now handing it to the doctor.

When the doctor opened the journal she found out that everything that the teenagers were telling her was the truth.

"Officer." One of the officer's that was at the front desk came over. "Arrest this man for abuse and rape." Ordered the nurse pointing to Henry.

The officer got out his hand cuffs and put them on Henry. He then took Henry out to his car while grabbing Brookes journal on the way and he took Henry to Tree Hill Jail.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later Daniel had already been able to check out of the hospital with the help of Lucas's mother Karen Roe. Karen had also paid for all of the medical bills for both Daniel and Brooke; she had also allowed Daniel to stay at her house until Brooke's mother returned.

At the hospital Lucas had not left Brooke's side the whole time. It was 3:00 a.m. Saturday when Brooke finally woke up. The first person that she saw was Lucas.

"Lu…Lu…Lucas?" asked Brooke having a hard time to talk.

"Hey. Hey welcome back."

"Wa…wa…water."

Lucas picked up one of the paper cups that was filled with water and put it near Brooke's mouth so that she could drink it.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked with joy in his voice.

"F…f…fine."

"Why don't I go get a doctor for you." As Lucas started to leave he heard a big crash. When he turned around he saw Brooke on the ground trying to get up. Lucas then quickly went by her side and helped her up on to her bed. "How about you stay here." He said with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"P…p…please don't l…l…leave me. P…p…please don't leave me l…l…like my mother did."

As Brooke said that Lucas saw a tear falling from her eyes on to her beautiful and delicate cheek.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Right then Lucas kissed Brooke on her pink delicate lips, and he licked the tears off of her beautiful and delicate cheeks.

For some odd reason Brooke didn't feel any pain, or agony; she felt something better. She felt like she was actually wanted.

As Brooke was falling back asleep Lucas heard her say "I love you Lucas." With a smile Lucas went to find the doctor or a nurse to tell them that Brooke had woken up for about 5 minutes.

The next day Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Daniel, and Lucas's mom came to not only visit Brooke but Lucas as well. When they got there they saw Brooke wide awake and talking to Lucas. They also saw Lucas hand feeding Brooke.

"Well I guess that I taught my son proper manners." Said Karen as she entered the room along with the rest of the gang,

"Hey mom, hey guys." Greeted Lucas getting out of his chair to give his mom, Haley, and Peyton a hug. He then just did his guy hand shake with Nathan and Daniel.

"Hey guys." Said Brooke.

"Hey buddy." Greeted Peyton giving Brooke a friendly hug.

"Hey Brooke. Glad that your finally up." Said Haley giving Brooke a hug too.

"Hey sis." said Daniel walking over to Brooke's bed. "Hey guys could I have a few minutes with Brooke please?"

"Sure thing. Come on guys." With that Lucas pushed everyone out of the room leaving Brooke and Daniel alone.

"Look Brooke if you ever scare me like that again I'm going to kill you."

"So little brother tell me what has been going on?"

"Well Peyton and Nathan broke up. Evidently Nathan and Haley wanted to date each other."

"Oh god. Poor Peyton."

"Not really."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I say that because Peyton got a new boyfriend."

"WHAT! Who?"

"Um…well…me"

"YOU?"

"Yep."

"My god. Wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you the best news."

"What?"

"Well dad's in jail."

"What? When did this happen?"

"The day that we both were stabbed. Lucas showed the doctor your journal and when I woke up I had to verify every thing."

"So I guess that this is all over. But wait how will we pay the hospital bills?"

"oh well Lucas's mom did that for us. She is also allowing me to stay with her until your mom comes back from where ever she is."

"Wow I guess a lot has changed."

"Yep it has."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a week Brooke was allowed to leave the hospital. She went home with Peyton and was allowed to stay with her until her mother came back. When Brooke came back to school she was crowed by a lot of her student class. It was sad that the administration had to have police walk her to class and to the bathroom so that she wouldn't get hurt again. At lunch she had to sit in on of the conference rooms, and the best part about that was that Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Daniel were allowed to eat with her.

After about six weeks gone by Brooke didn't need to have police escort her to her classes and the bathroom, but the school administration still wanted her to eat in a conference room during lunch.

One day during English Brooke was called down to the principle's office. When she got there she saw two police officers and she also saw Daniel. She then had a feeling that something bad had happened, but had no clue as to what.

"Why don't you have a seat Brooke?" asked the principle motioning his left hand to the chair that was to the left of Daniel.

"I think I'll stand." Said Brooke in an uneasy voice.

"Please Brooke I think that it is in your best interest that you sit. Your step brother might need you."

"He is not my step brother…" Brooke then paused to look at Daniel. When she did she saw the look of rejection in his eyes. "He's my little brother."

"Well then for your brother I think that you should sit down. It would be for the best that the two of you are near each other, and here for each other for what I need to tell you."

With that Brooke knew that something bad had happened.

"Can Daniel and I sit on your couch instead?" asked Brooke now motioning her right arm in the direction that the couch was.

"Yes you may."

With that said Daniel got up and walked over to Brooke and together they both sat down on their principal's tan leather couch.

"I need you two to tell me if you recognize this person." Asked one of the police officers handing Brooke and Daniel a photograph of a women beaten and stabbed to death. This women look almost just like Brooke except that her hair was a lighter shade of brown.

When Brooke first saw the picture of the women she quickly grabbed the trash can that was next to her and threw up. When Daniel saw the picture he did the exact same thing.

"So I take it you do recognize her don't you?" asked the second officer.

"Yes we do. That's my mother." Answered Brooke now in tears. "Could you please call down Lucas Scott for me please?"

In Lucas's History class the principle came on the p.a.

"Mrs. Hazelton."

"Yes?"

"Could you send Lucas Scott to my office right away please?"

"He's on his way."

Mrs. Hazelton gave Lucas a pass and he was then on his way. As he was going to the principal's office he saw Nathan, Peyton, and Haley on their way to the same place.

When the four of them got to the main office one of the secretaries escorted them to the principal's office. There they saw Brooke and Daniel in tears.

"Oh my god. Are you two okay what happened?" asked Haley walking over to them.

"I will leave the six of you alone." With that said the principal and the two police officers left the room.

Lucas went right over to Brooke and sat down right next to her while Haley sat on the arm of the couch. Nathan and Peyton went over to Daniel to comfort him.

"What happened?" asked Peyton with deep concern.

"We just found out that my mom was…was…no, no, no, no." sobbed Brooke. Lucas then held her while Haley got the tissue box off of the desk.

"What happened to your mom?" asked Nathan who had a pretty good idea as of what had happened to their mother.

"She's dead." Everyone except Brooke looked at Daniel. "The police had come here to ask us if we recognize this person in this photo." Daniel held up the picture that the police men had given them.

"NO! ITS NOT HER IT CAN'TBE HER!" yelled Brooke at the top of her lungs. "IT CAN'T BE MY MOTHER IT JUST CAN'T BE!" Brooke got out of Lucas's embrace and walked over to the window with tears rolling down her face at a quick rate. She was also breathing in deep breaths and she was also breathing at a fast rate too.

"Brooke calm down. Okay? If you keep this up your going to pass out." Ordered Haley now walking over to Brooke.

"Haley's right Brooke you need to calm down." Said Nathan.

"Look Brooke I know that I don't know how you feel about this but in away I do." Said Daniel with tears strolling down his face.

Brooke then turned to look at Daniel.

"I thought of your mom as my mom because I never had one. And now I will never have one."

Brooke walked over to Daniel and gave him a quick hug. She then walked back over to the window and opened it up. Before she jumped out she turned to her friends and said, "I'm sorry." Before anyone could stop her she was out of the school running to the police station. Lucas then knew right away what she was doing. He then jumped out the window and ran after her. Haley quickly got the principal and told him what was going on. The principal told the rest of them that they could have the rest of the day off so that they could find Brooke and so that Daniel could let everything that had happened sink in.

When Brooke was at the Tree Hill Jail she went in and asked if she could talk to Henry Salmon. She was then shown to a room and about three minutes later Henry came in with a look of shock on his face.

"Young lady call if you need anything or when your done." Said one of the security guards.

"I will thank you."

The guard just nodded and then he closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Henry still in shock for the fact that Brooke would even come to see him.

"I came about my mother."

"What about her?"

"Did you kill her?"

"What? Now why would I do a thing like that for?"

"Just answer the god damn question you sick mother fucker."

"Yes I killed her but why would you care? You never cared about her in the first place so why would you care now?"

"Why?"

"Why."

"Yes why? Why did you do it?"

"Why would send my son to jail?"

"Don't change the fucken subject."

SLAP!

"Don't you raise your voice at me you son of a bitch."

"You know what I hope you die. I hope that you stay in this fucken jail and rot till you die."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Henry then got up and walked over to Brooke. Normally Brooke would scream and try to get away but this time she just sat there like she was welcoming what was to come next. Henry then grabbed her throat and threw her across the room. When to guard outside of the door heard the crash he went over to open the door but to his surprise the door was locked. Brooke had locked the door before Henry even came in.

The guard grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "Code red I repeat code red. I need the key to room 26 right away. We have an attack on a civilian." After he sent the message he went to the window of the door to see what was going on. Henry just kept on throwing Brooke across the room like a rag doll and in between that he kick her and punched her until she passed out and even the he just kept on the attack.

About three minutes after the guard made the code red about ten police men came and one of them told him to get out of the way. When the door was unlocked the police men came in and tried to stop Henry from his attack while Lucas snuck in there and got Brooke out of the room.

It only took three minutes for the police to get Henry in hand cuffs and in to his cell. There was an ambulance right outside of the jail and Lucas took her to it. When they got to the hospital Lucas called his mom and told her what had happened. He then called Haley because he knew that everyone was together, and he told her what had happened.

Ten minutes later Karen and the rest of the gang came into to hospital where they saw Lucas in the waiting room with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hey Lucas. What happened?" asked Haley who had just stood in front of him.

Lucas got out of his chair and gave Haley a hug, but once he saw his mom he walk over to her and gave her a humongous hug.

When they were all seated Lucas told the whole story about what had happened. Until the doctor came out.

"Excuse me are you all here for Ms. Brooke Davis?"

"Yes we are. Um…how is she?" asked Karen.

"Well her left arm is broken as well as her right leg. She had a broken rib bone that we were able to reset. Other than that she is now resting and all of her symptoms are doing well. We will need to give you a wheel chair because she won't be able to use crutches because of her left arm." Explained the doctor.

"When will we be able to take her home?" asked Karen with deep concern.

"Um…I think that you can take her home now if you would like. Just don't allow her to get out of bed for any reason at all. And we will need to give you a bed pan for her, as well as a wheel chair. And if you have any problems then just bring her back here. Okay?"

"Yes thank you. Um… where can I get a wheel chair and a bed pan?" asked Karen.

"Come with me. Oh and if any of you want to see her she is in room 196."

"Hey Luc why don't you go in to see her." Suggested Nathan.

Lucas did as Nathan suggested. When he got in the room he saw that Brooke was still asleep. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat in the chair that was there.

"God Brooke. Why did you do this to your self? What was it worth?" Lucas then lightly held Brooke's right hand and he then began to cry.

After an hour passed they were all ready to go. It was decided that Brooke would stay at Karen's house until she can walk. As they loaded up the vehicles Nathan, Haley, Daniel, Peyton rode in Peyton's car along with the bed pan. While Lucas and Brooke; who was still asleep; sat in the front seat together while the wheel chair was in the back of Karen's van.

When they all got to Karen's house Lucas carried Brooke to his room and layed her gently on his bed. He then covered her up with his blankets and he then sat in his chair and watched her sleep. While Karen, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Daniel helped bring in the rest of the stuff.

When everything was unpacked Karen went into Lucas's room to check on Brooke while everyone else left to go to their home, except Daniel who was going to stay over at Nathan's until Brooke got well. When Karen opened Lucas's door she saw Brooke lying on Lucas's bed and Lucas sitting in his computer chair by the bed with his head on the bed asleep. Karen went in to the hall closet and got out a blanket. She then went back into Lucas's room and put the blanket over him.

The next day at 12:00p.m Brooke woke up to find that she was in a strange place.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

When she tried to get up she felt a big sting on her arm.

"OW!" she yelled in pain.

A few seconds later Lucas came running into her room with the look of fear in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked in a very caring voice.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom and in my bed. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. Very well actually."

"Why did you go see Henry?"

"Well I knew that he had killed my mother and…and…"Brooke then broke off and started to cry at the thought that her mother was dead.

"And what?" asked Lucas walking over to the bed.

"And I wanted to die. I wanted to be with her so much."

Lucas quickly sat on the side of the bed and gently put his arms around her.

"God Brooke I don't know what you must be going through but I do know one thing…"Lucas gently lifted her head so that she would look at him. "that if I lost you then I would feel the same as you feel now. You see Brooke I love you."

"Y…y….you what?" asked Brooke in shock.

"I love you. I've loved you ever since that day when you and I bumped into each other before our British Literature class." Lucas wiped a tear that had fallen from Brooke's eyes with his thumb.

"But why? Why do you love me? Why would you love someone like me? I don't understand."

"It's because that it's you that I love. I love your personality; I love everything about you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because when you were at the hospital after you got stabbed. When you were about to fall asleep you said and I quote 'I love you Lucas'."

Brooke then turned blood shot red.

"Why can't I get up?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh the doctor said that your left arm is broken as well as your right leg. You had a broken rib bone that they were able to reset and that's about it."

"Thanks Lucas."

"For what?"

"For being my guardian angel."

"I promise you that I will always protect you in any way possible." Lucas then kissed her gently on the cheeks and then he kissed her on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After a week went by Brooke was able to leave Lucas's bed as long as she was in the wheel chair. As the days rolled by Brooke and Lucas got more and more closer then they were before. They were kissing a lot more then they use to.

It has now been two months since Brooke had broken her left arm and right leg. She has been going to physical therapy five times a week and now she is able to walk almost as good as she use to. Lucas has been keeping his promise to Brooke and he has been with her every step of her recovery.

"Hey look at you. Pretty soon I'm gonna have to walk faster in order to keep up with you." Joked Lucas walking up to Brooke.

"I don't think so." Brooke rapped her arms around his waist and the two of them French kissed.

"Whoa. Look what we have here." Said Nathan walking up to Lucas and Brooke along with Haley, Peyton, and Daniel.

"Is that my sister and Lucas making out on the porch of Lucas's house?" asked Daniel.

"No it can't be Brooke because she can't stand yet." Joked Peyton.

Brooke and Lucas released their hold on each other to greet their friends.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny guys." Said Brooke who was now hugging Daniel.

"So I was wondering something." Said Nathan.

"What?" asked Lucas who was now holding Brooke's waist again.

"Well are you two going to the Tree Hill Junior's dance in two weeks together?"

"Hell yeah." Blurted out Brooke and Lucas together.

"Wow. I guess I was right."

"About what Hales?" Asked Lucas.

"About you and Brooke being to peas in a pod."

Everyone then just laughed.

"Why do we all go inside." Suggested Brooke.

When everyone was inside they all sat in the living room and talked about their plans for the Tree Hill Junior's dance. They talk for about six hours until everyone had to get home for dinner. About ten minutes after everyone left Karen came home and made some spaghetti for dinner while Brooke went and took a shower, and Lucas watched TV.

At school everyone knew that they had the three cutest couples at Tree Hill High. They were Nathan Scott and Haley James; Daniel Salmon and Peyton Soyer; and Lucas Scott and Brooke Davies. Everywhere the three couples went they were treated like royalty. Everyone knew that nothing in the world could break up these couples nothing and no one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the day of the dance and Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all at Peyton's getting ready. Peyton wore a red sexy tank top and dark blue jeans with black three inch healed boots. Haley wore a blue turtleneck top that had no sleeves and she had on a black skirt with a sexy pair of two inch high heals. Brooke wore a black sexy top that had a five inch v cut from her neck to her breast, she had on a pair of blood red leather pants and she wore a pair of two in a half inch black boots. After the girls were dressed and put on their jewelry and make up they waited for the boys to show up.

At Lucas's house Lucas, Nathan, and Daniel were getting dressed. Daniel wore a light blue short sleeves top and a pair of dark blue jeans with his black and white sneakers. Nathan wore a red short sleeves tope and he wore dark blue jeans along with his blue sneakers. Lucas wore a black short sleeved top with light blue jeans and his black and blue sneakers. After the boys were dress the limo that they ordered for the girls arrived right on schedule. The boys got in and Lucas told the driver where Peyton's house was.

After ten minutes of waiting for the boys Peyton's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Peyton.

"Hey we will be there in two minutes so why don't the three of you wait outside for us." Said Daniel at the other end of the line.

"Okay see you soon." Stated Peyton. After Peyton said that she hung up the phone. "That was Daniel he said that they will be here any minute. He also said for us to wait outside."

"Well then let's wait outside." Said Haley already on her feet and heading out the door.

Once the girls got out side they saw a black limo and in front of it were the boys.

"Come on we're gonna be late." Said Lucas walking up to Brooke and pulling her towards the limo.

Nathan and Daniel did the same thing with Haley and Peyton. It only took them fifteen minutes to get to the school. When they got there everyone that was already there stared at them with shock, because they were the only ones who cam to the dance in a limo.

When the three couples got into the gymnasium the music was as loud as ever. Nathan, Haley, Daniel, and Peyton took no time to start dancing. Brooke and Lucas on the other hand waited.

"Why don't you want to dance Lucas?" asked Brooke in disappointment.

"Because I want us to wait for the next song."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

When the song ended the next one came on and to Brooke's surprise it was her second favorite song.

"How did you know that Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture show was my second favorite song?"

"Second? Peyton told me that it was your number one favorite."

"Well who cares lets dance." Brooke then dragged Lucas on to the dance floor and together they were the spotlight of the dance. No one could believe how well Lucas and Brooke could dance. They were tarring up the dance floor along with Nathan, Haley, Daniel, and Peyton.

After a few dances the couples took a rest and got some punch. Brooke then snuck away and went over to the D.J. and made a request for a song. When she got back she grabbed Lucas's right arm.

"Brooke what is it?" he asked.

"I have a surprise for you." She said in a flirtatious voice.

"What?"

"Their about to play our song."

"We have a song?"

Brooke didn't answer instead she pulled Lucas to the middle of the dance floor. Once they were there the song that was playing ended and right away Lucas understood what Brooke meant by their song. He now knew what Brooke's favorite song was.

"So Brooke our song is 'I Don't Want To Be' by Gavin DeGraw?"

"Yep and don't worry Peyton and Haley are going to have the D.J. play their songs too. But I wanted to have our song play now."

"Why did you choose this song to be our song?"

"Because you are my favorite person in the whole world and this is my favorite song."

"You…You mean to tell me that our song is your favorite song?"

"Yep."

"Wow I guess what they say is true. That two minds do think alike."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because this is my favorite song too."

Through out the rest of the song Brooke and Lucas danced as one.


End file.
